


Bellamy and Clarke were always too late, and then they aren't.

by Rebel_Kings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Multi, Slow Bern, alternate universe - the 100, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Kings/pseuds/Rebel_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke never quiet seem to get their timing right. They know they love each other, but it’s not always in the same way at the same time. They have to let each other go and hope they can one day find the right time to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy and Clarke were always too late, and then they aren't.

Chapter 1 

“Clarke, open it” Bellamy places his hand tentatively atop Clarke’s arm. She stands with the pale brown envelope in her hands, too afraid to open it and reveal her future. “I can’t” she tells him. Bellamy huffs and takes the envelope from her hands and places his in hers “here, I’ll open yours and you can open mine” she gingerly nods, agreeing this is a much easier plan. She had applied to Oxford University, their excellent medical program attracting the attention of her mother. She knows Oxford was an amazing opportunity, that some of the greatest minds had graduated from there. However, what surprises her most is not that she is scared that she won't get in, but that she will. Oxford would be amazing and exciting opportunity, but Bellamy wouldn’t be there. Clarke isn't sure if she is ready to move to a different county and loose her best friend.  
“Ready?” he looks up at her with hopeful eyes, his hair hanging low on his forehead and touching his lashes. She nods, too afraid to speak. They tear the envelopes open together, and unfold the paper. ‘Congratulations’ it states at the top in bold writing, she grins and looks up to Bellamy – trying to gage the verdict from his expression. His eyes finish skimming the letter as he flashes her the happiest looking grin she’s ever seen on him. “You got in!” They both shout in unison. She laughs and hugs him; pushing the gut wrenching feeling she has to the back of her mind. She doesn’t want to think of them on opposite sides of the world. Doesn’t want to let it spoil this moment. It does.

Four weeks later and they are both packed, and heading to the airport. Bellamy smiles the whole way, excitement radiating off him. “Okay, you have your passport?”  
“Yes mom” she tells Abby into the phone, rolling her eyes at her mother's constant fussing. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there in person Clarke” Clarke swallows; she knows her mom is busy and doesn’t resent her for not being able to make it home from the hospital. “Its fine really mom, look I have to go we are pulling up to the airport. Love you”  
“Love you, call me when you land Clarke” Clarke agrees and hangs up,  
“She won’t stop fussing” she complains to Bellamy as he gets his bag out of the taxi, “She loves you Clarke” Bellamy tells her absentmindedly, paying the driver his money. “I know, now come on” she tugs on his arm making him laugh, “we are going to miss our flights!”

They stand in the airport, waiting to go to their separate gates. Tears begin to pool in Clarke’s eyes, she wipes at them furiously. Bellamy laughs at her and encompasses her in a tight hug. She rests her nose on his shoulder and breathes him in, sighing. They stay like that for a while, only releasing each other when an announcement for her flight, calling all final passengers, is announced. She pulls back, “well that’s me”, she tells him. “Mmhm, it is.” He tilts his head, she wonders whether she should just abandon Oxford. Go to Stanford with him like they planned when they were young. Tell him she doesn’t want to go months and months at a time without seeing him. “Keep in touch Bell” she tells him, he chuckles at her. “Of course Clarke! Now go. Before you miss your flight.” She sees the happiness for her in his eyes, bites down her doubt and the impending longing for him she will feel, plasters on a smile and heads in the direction of gate.

  
*********************************************************************  


Three years later and Clarke is doing her residency at Chicago Medical; Oxford had offered her a year abroad as part of her course. She loves England, she really does, but she missed home and though Chicago wasn’t Arcadia, I felt more like home than Oxford ever would. She’s just finished assisting the residing trauma surgeon, Dr. Woods, when she is called to treatment 5 for a broken arm. She makes her way there, mentally creating a checklist of all the equipment she will need. She freezes when she sees no other than Octavia Blake; sitting in her hospital, grunting as nurse’s fuss over her. Clarke laughs internally, and pulls on her blue gloves. “So Miss Blake,” she trails off as Octavia notices who it is, “Clarke!” the other girl exclaims, pushing up from the bed. “Whoa, whoa, Octavia” Clarke laughs at her friend's excitement but pushes her back down so she is laying flat on the bed. Octavia looks so different from when she last saw her, her body is now hard and firm and her hair is no longer short and soft but long and platted in extravagant braids. Her clothes are different too, unsurprisingly, as it’s been two years since Clarke was last with Octavia. She has bulky leather boots and a leather jacket. Black skinny jeans and a tight blue top; she’s a far cry from the innocent little girl Clarke remembered.  


“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks as she begins to check Octavia’s vitals. “I live here now” she tells her. Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh really? And Bell let his little sister move to Chicago without him?” “No?” Octavia’s eyebrows crease in confusion, “We both moved here about two years ago? After Mom, it was too hard to live in Arcadia and Bellamy has friends from school that live in Chicago. He dropped out of school and we packed up and left California.” Clarke froze, “Did Bellamy never tell you?” Clarke shakes her head, but swallows and struggles to resume her work.  


She hadn’t spoken to Bellamy in a little over a year. In the beginning, they kept in touch. It was easy, they would face time and call each other constantly, but after Bellamy and Octavia’s Mom died Bellamy pushed everyone away, even her. He stopped answering her calls and ignored her emails. She had no other way of getting in touch with him, she tried calling Octavia but he never wanted to speak to her. She started to believe that he resented her for not flying out to be with him, she tried to explain in an email that she couldn’t; she was busy with finals and she loved him and his mother but just couldn’t leave. He never replied and they haven’t spoken since.  


“OK, you’re all done O, do you have someone with you or are you checking your self out?” she asks, as she checks the cast on Octavia’s arm. “Checking myself out” Octavia tells her brightly, whilst jumping down from the bed, tough as ever. “Hey, Clarke? Do you want to go grab Coffee? It’s been forever.” Clarke doesn't hesitate before agreeing. She tells Octavia to come back at 8, when her shift ends, and they would catch up. Coffee turns to drinks, which turns to clubs and before Clarke realises it, her and Octavia are dancing and singing at the tops of their voices to songs Clarke can't remember knowing the lyrics to. She and Octavia stumble back to her apartment at around 3am, laughing and tripping over each other. Octavia fumbles with the key, unable to place it in the hole in her intoxicated state. When she finally does her and Clarke stagger through into the quiet, dark apartment giggling as they kick off their shoes.  


“O? Is that you? Where the fuck have you been and why didn’t you call?” Clarke freezes at the familiar deep voice, washing over her like smooth honey. “Shit” Octavia exclaims, she pushes the door shut just as the lights flicker on in the living room. Clarke blinks at the sudden brightness and uses her arms to shield herself from the glow of the bulb. “Well? Octai….Clarke?!” Bellamy’s voice reveals his utter shock, clearly Octavia hadn’t yet told him she was back here. “Oh yeah, Bell Clarke’s here! I think I forgot to mention that” Octavia shrugs, too drunk to care about their lack of communication, and slips passed him into to the bedroom. Bellamy grumbles a “you think” at Octavia, but makes no movement towards Clarke.  


All at once, Clarke is relieved and pissed at him for being here and for ignoring her. She's confused at how she can be so angry with the one person she missed the most. “Clarke..” he began, but she cut him off. She runs at him and envelopes him in a hug. He stumbles backwards from the force but wraps his arms around her equally as tight. She begins to sob into his arm, “why didn’t you call me back? Or email? Or text? Or.. Or..” She chokes on a sob that has clawed its way out of her chest. She pulls back from his arms, “I missed you so fucking much you idiot” he gazes into her eyes, stroking her cheek and pushing her blonde hair away from her face. “I missed you too Princess” his voice is soft and gentle, she realises suddenly how much she missed that familiar nickname, not having heard in in over two years. “Then why didn’t you call?” her voice is small and vulnerable, she knows she will be mad at him in the morning but right now she just wants to be near him. He kisses her forehead in an attempted to pacify her, “C’mon Clarke, it’s late and you’re drunk.” She begins to protest that she isn't that drunk, but he just tugs her back towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s note: This is my first Fanfiction and would appreciate any advice or notes if anyone wants it to be continued. This is part one of a mini series i’ve been wanting to do for a long time. Hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know what you guys think!.)


End file.
